Starbase 12
Starbase 12 was a Federation starbase located in the Gamma 400 star system in the Fries-Posnikoff Sector, in the Beta Quadrant. ( , TNG novel: Ship of the Line, ST reference: Star Charts) Starbase 12 was one of the most important outposts in the Federation as it was in reach of both the Klingon and Romulan empires, and located near the Klingon Neutral Zone and the Orion Neutrality Area. (TNG novel: Ship of the Line, FASA RPG module: The Orions: Book of Common Knowledge) Starbase 12 was the closest base to the Sheridan system, where Sheridan's World was located. (FASA RPG module: Conflict of Interests) It was also near the Tau Eridani Cloud. (TOS novel: Ishmael) :In ''Armada, the starbase's space station name was randomly assigned to a playing field station by the game software.'' History :There is some uncertainty over the foundation date and design of Starbase 12. The timeline inside the FASA RPG module: Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update claims Starbase 12 was built in 2265. However, the TNG episode: "Power Play" makes it clear that a facility with this name existed as early as 2167. Furthermore, the TNG novel: Ship of the Line and the FASA RPG module: The Orions: Book of Common Knowledge both have the base as a planet-side facility, while the Decipher RPG module: Starfleet Operations Manual mentions an orbital outpost, the TOS novel: Ishmael describes it as an alien space station tunneled into a planetoid and refurbished for Federation use, and the TNG video games: Armada, Armada II depict a standard Federation space station (though this a randomly selected name). TOS novel: Black Fire also described a space-based facility. It is possible that all of these are parts of the same base complex, with both orbital and ground-based facilities developed at different times, or that operations have moved between these locations over time. 22nd century Starbase 12 was established as an orbiting command post in 2163, as a test of Starfleet's long-range construction abilities. (Decipher RPG module: Starfleet Operations Manual) In 2165, Starbase 12 was under the command of Admiral Uttan Narsu, who was in charge of operations in the sector. In 2167, the was based out of Starbase 12. ( , ENT novel: Uncertain Logic) In the 22nd century, Starbase 12 was the site of a Central Computer terminal, which was the closest such terminal to the planet of Gamma Spica. In 2122 SFC (c. 2196), Doctor Stephan Mortimer, a science officer aboard the , used recently developed and much faster subspace radio communications to transmit geological data and codes to the more-advanced computers on Starbase 12. The data was processed and sent back in time for the Bellweather to prevent earthquakes on Gamma Spica. (ST reference: Spaceflight Chronology) 23rd century New construction had already begun on Starbase 12 when the Federation Council surprisingly reduced Starfleet funding in stardate 1/3612 (circa 2210). Funds for completion of the starbase were "indefinitely postponed", and it remained incomplete and inoperative. (FASA RPG module: The Federation) :In the FASA RPG continuity, this would refer to the planet-side facility. In 2253, a diplomatic party of ambassadorial personnel from Delta Indus II were dropped off at Starbase 12 after the passenger vessel they were traveling on developed engine problems. The was expected to retrieve them and ferry them the rest of the way to their homeworld. (TOS novel: Vulcan's Glory) In 2256, this starbase's location was labeled on the star chart "Alpha/Beta Quadrant Overview" in the ready room aboard the . ( ) In 2257, during the first Federation-Klingon War, on or about stardate 4851.5, this starbase together with Starbase 19 and Starbase 22 was a target of a trio of devastating assaults by the Klingons, which resulted in the destruction of one-third of Starfleet's ships. The base was later occupied by the Klingons. ( ) :The exact plan of attack was not revealed, but it was said to be similar to the plan used at Starbase 22, when cloaked Klingon raider tailed a Starfleet ship into the starbase spacedock and then ignited its antimatter supply in a suicide mission. In response to the creation of a Klingon base at Mastocal and the danger it posed, Starbase 12 on the planet Rontelm was completed and assumed operational status in reference stardate 2/0705 (circa 2265). (FASA RPG modules: The Federation, The Orions: Book of Common Knowledge, Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update) The visited Starbase 12, or planned to, several times during Captain James T. Kirk's five-year mission. ( , TOS novels: The Joy Machine, Ishmael, The Final Reflection) By 2267, Starbase 12 lay in free, unclaimed space. At the time, it was built into a planetoid. The tunnels into this planetoid were originally made by the Karsid Empire when they used it as a base. These were remodeled by the Federation and formed the oldest parts of the base, including the officer's quarters. This Starbase 12 was built with the main aim of observing the Tau Eridani Cloud. In 2267, the USS Enterprise delivered a number of astrophysicists here to observe the passage of a white dwarf star through the Tau Eridani Cloud. (TOS novels: Ishmael) Prior to 2269, Hannah Faber, a colonist from Vesbius visited this station. (TOS novel: Devil's Bargain) The USS Enterprise returned to the space-based Starbase 12 in 2270 for repairs following an explosion on its bridge. A hearing was held to investigate the cause, officiated by Commodore Kingston Clark. The had also docked at Starbase 12's airlock #6 for rest and re-provisioning, but Commander Spock and Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott stole it on stardate 5505.6. After being captured and returned, they underwent a court martial on Starbase 12, with Commodores Clarke and Pierce and Fleet Captain Iko Tomako presiding, Commodore Bragg prosecuting and Ellen Janest serving as Scott's legal counsel. Soon after, the Enterprise made several returns to Starbase 12. (TOS novel: Black Fire) The crew of the assembled at Starbase 12 (now under the command of Base Commandant Harad), beginning with the reassignment of Captain Ian Vellacora to there on reference stardate 2/1708 (c. 2276), and the ship itself was transferred to the station on reference stardate 2/1709 following its completion. More crewmembers were appointed to the Arkadelphia over the next two months. (FASA RPG module: Decision at Midnight) The Dixie Lady relayed news of the destruction of its sister ship Dixie Princess to Starbase 12 on stardate 2/2201.29 (c. 2284), but Klingon jamming let only a portion of the message through. This last transmission from a Dixie starship marked the failure of Operation Dixie. (FASA RPG module: Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update) In 2285, the surviving crewmembers of the were transferred to Starbase 12 after their ship's destruction. (TOS comic: "The Wormhole Connection") After an encounter with the Orion pirate Makon, the starship towed Makon's ship to Starbase 12, where Makon and his crew were incarcerated, and Makon's victims aboard Ace Industries Cargo Vessel 10658 were provided with assistance. (TOS comic: "What Goes Around...") The was loosely assigned to Starbase 12 during its career, from which it took part in a number of engagements within the Klingon Neutral Zone and the Triangle. (FASA RPG module: Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual) 24th century In 2336, a shuttle piloted by Starfleet Intelligence agent Laura Burke was found destroyed in an asteroid field within several parsecs of Starbase 12. (TLE novel: Well of Souls) The year 2356 saw the starbase as a target for a Tal Shiar attack which was foiled by Telek R'Mor, Kaleh, the crew of the and the Empress. (VOY - Dark Matters novels: Cloak and Dagger, Ghost Dance, Shadow of Heaven) The starbase was evacuated for two days in 2364, though no explanation was given by Starfleet Command. Starfleet Captains Walker Keel, Rixx, and Tryla Scott believed this was evidence of a conspiracy within Starfleet, which was caused by possessing parasites. ( ) The traveled to Starbase 12 in 2366 for a maintenance overhaul. ( ) In 2370, the wife of chief engineer Commander Rodzinski was stationed at Starbase 12. (DS9 - The Brave and the Bold, Book One novella: The Second Artifact) In 2372, construction of the and [[USS Bozeman (NCC-1941-A)|USS Roderick]] both took place at Starbase 12. (TNG novel: Ship of the Line) By the 24th century, Starbase 12 had a fully operational Federation-built space station facility which was active in the late 2370s, after the Dominion War. (TNG video games: Armada, Armada II) By 2378, another Starbase 12 was in the New Holland Colony in the Maelstrom sector. Vice Admiral Alice Liu was based at Starbase 12 and served as Chief of Starfleet operations for the Maelstrom region. The and the , both under the command of an unknown Starfleet captain, were assigned to the base to fight against the rogue Cardassian Matan. (TNG video game: Bridge Commander) Activities Starbase 12 coordinated a great deal of Starfleet traffic dedicated to the defense of the Federation's core areas. It was an important location for starship maintenance, and also provided a useful conduit of information. (Decipher RPG module: Starfleet Operations Manual) Personnel In the late 23rd century, the ground-based Starbase 12 supported 39,000 Starfleet personnel and over 150,000 civilian employees, two-thirds of whom were Orion. This was so many that it counted as an Orion Colony. Apart from some occasional unrest, Rontelm was considered a showcase of Orion-Federation co-operation and harmony. (FASA RPG module: The Orions: Book of Common Knowledge) Starbase 12 was, at that time, the home of the 12th, 42nd, and 91st Strategic Forces as well as the 3rd, 6th and 7th Pursuit Groups of corvettes, and reputedly was home base of an anti-pirate force which Starfleet denied the existence of at that time, with classified numbers. (FASA RPG modules: Federation Ship Recognition Manual, The Orions: Book of Common Knowledge) Facilities Starbase 12 was the site of a Central Computer terminal. (ST reference: Spaceflight Chronology) It had superb facilities for starship maintenance. (Decipher RPG module: Starfleet Operations Manual) It also contained legal chambers, a detention unit and a secure docking bay. (TOS novel: Black Fire) The ground-based starbase was supplied by farms and mines on Rontelm, as well as mines on other planets and moons of the Aladso system. It had a number of factories and was self-supporting. Its secondary support base was the world of Rhinate. (FASA RPG module: The Orions: Book of Common Knowledge) :As a small planet-like world and secondary base of Starbase 12, Rhinate may potentially be the planetoid Starbase 12 presented in ''Ishmael. However, Rhinate lays in the neighboring Vitabon system.'' In 2267, the planetoid Starbase 12 was serviced by civilian establishments, including the Wonder Bar and Sexy Sadie's Literature Emporium and Haircutting Establishment. (TOS novel: Ishmael) Station visits ;2167 : visits Starbase 12. ( ) ;2253 : sets course for Starbase 12. (TOS novel: Vulcan's Glory) ;2267 * USS Enterprise diverts from a course to Starbase 12 to visit Ceti Alpha. ( ) * USS Enterprise undergoes a maintenance layover at Starbase 12. (TOS novel: The Joy Machine) * USS Enterprise visits space station of Starbase 12. (TOS novel: Ishmael) ;2269 : USS Enterprise visits space station of Starbase 12. (TOS novel: The Starship Trap) ;2270 * USS Enterprise visits and the crew take leave for a week. (TOS novel: The Final Reflection) * USS Enterprise arrives for maintenance. (TOS novel: Black Fire) * stolen from Starbase 12. (TOS novel: Black Fire) ;2278 : visits Starbase 12. ( ) ;2364 : Starbase 12 evacuated for two days. ( ) ;2366 : arrives for maintenance. ( ) ;2369 : USS Enterprise-D plans for possible visit to Starbase 12. ( ) ;2372 * constructed onsite. (TNG novel: Ship of the Line) * constructed onsite. (TNG novel: Ship of the Line) ;2378 * and assigned to Starbase 12. (TNG video game: Bridge Commander) Category:Federation starbases Category:Space stations Category:Starbases